Returning
by Torafire
Summary: Five years ago, my classmates and I were thrown into the world of the Akatsuki. Now, I have two beautiful children who don't know their father. But their father unententionally will find us...and possibly mend our family.
1. Preface

Dear Diary,

Its been almost 5 years since we left that world. I wish I could say that I'm glad we left. I wish I could regret ever going there. But I can't. I don't regret a single thing. I don't regret my children. Tomorrow is my little Arabella's and Nicolaos's Fourth Birthday! My children as growing up so quickly. And they have their fathers eyes.

Melody Storme


	2. The morning

Ch 1

Although my alarm clock beeps loudly in my ear, I try to grip on to my dream and try to keep sight of Hidan's beautiful eyes. But as soon as I realize that I am, I quickly snap my eyes open. Sitting up, I massage my forehead. My alarm clock beeps again, and, resisting the temptation to throw it out the window, I turn it off. Like any morning, I shower and get dressed. However, this isn't just any morning. Smiling, I take out a small pile of presents from my closet and place them on the living room couch in our apartment. Quietly, I open the door to Arabella's and Nicolaos' room, and turn on their light.

"Happy birthday!" I yell, throwing off Nicky's blankets. His violet eyes pop open in surprise and he literally leaps out of his bed. Bella, already awake (she has the ears and senses of a ninja), laughs.

"Morning Mommy!" she sings, throwing on a small night coat her grandmother purchased for her.

"Morning, sweetie." I say, ruffling her brown hair.

Nicolaos rubs his eyes, still sleepy. "What is it, Mommy?" He asks me before he can fully be awake. When he is, his eyes sparkle. "Bella, It our birthday!"

"Of course, silly!" She runs out of the room, her brother trailing behind her. I can hear squeals of delight as they rip open presents. Sighing, I follow them into the living room. I can't help but smile at my children. They're so adorable. Nicolaos and Arabella have my brown hair and their father's eyes, and they just look so happy. I would do anything to keep it that way.

I go into the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients for breakfast, making the kids scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. After we eat, I get them dressed for the day and before I know it, it's 10. Someone knocks at the door. I open it to find Cindy, the babysitter. "Good morning, Ms. Storme" She greets me.

"Hi Cindy. Thanks for coming over this early on a Saturday," I said, putting on my jacket. "I wish I didn't have to, but I have that matinee to go to."

"No problem. You just go; I'll take good care of the kids." She smiles at me, but I have doubts of that. Cindy hasn't always been the best sitter.

"Ok, thanks." I turn to the children. "Kids, I will be back around 5, alright?" They just nod, and give me a quick hug, too excited about their gifts. I smile, thank Cindy again, and walk out the door.

Billings isn't the biggest city in the world, so I'm fortunate that our apartment is close to basically anywhere I need to go. Today, I enter BST (Billings Studio Theatre) relatively soon and go backstage.

"I thought you'd never show up." Nel teased.

"Oh, come on, I'm not even late!" I retort. "I'm a half hour early!"

"For you, that's late." She jokes. Laughing, I put on my makeup and slip into my costume while the other cast members are arriving. Theatre isn't my job, but I love doing it, and right now, the play is Seussical, a musical about books by Dr. Seuss.

The dressing room is super crowded, so I leave, going instead to the prop room. Here, we have everything: outfits, fake food, giant fans, dusty cupboards and some Puppet Dolls. Normally no one goes down there, so I was surprised to see that there was another person down there. But even twenty minutes to curtain, I didn't expect to see Sasori of the Red Sand in the Prop Room.


	3. Conversation

I covered my mouth with a hand, trying not to scream. Holy shit. I tried to back out of the room, but as I moved backwards, I knocked over a box full of silverware. Sasori quickly turned around, kuni in hand. And then he saw who I was.

"Holy mother of god" He murmured, his eyes wide. "Melody Storme?" I nodded. "Wh-What are you doing here, girl?"

I took a deep breath. "I am in a play here. What are YOU doing here?"

"Looking for puppet stuff." He looked at me in amazement. "I haven't seen you in years. Why did you leave?"

I stood up straight. "We didn't belong, Sasori-sama. We wanted to go home."

"But, Hidan-"

I flinched. "Please don't." I turned around quickly preparing to leave, and saw a flash of dark brown hair whip behind a clothing rack. "Nel, come out!" I said.

Nel peaked out. "Um, who's this?" She asked me.

"No one, Nel, come on, we're going to miss curtain." I grabbed her hand and tried to yank her up the stairs, but Sasori grabbed her free hand and kissed it gently.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, madam." He said silkily. I yanked her away.

"Goodbye, Sasori." I said coldly.

"Hope to see you again, Melody." He replied, as we ran up stairs.

"Explain." Nel demanded.

"Later" I begged her. "Please, I can't concentrate."

She sighed. "When I come over to celebrate the twins birthday, you WILL tell me, alright? Or else I will burst out asking in front of your kids."

"Deal!" I said quickly. I had no idea that Sasori had heard


	4. kids

Meanwhile, though, something else extraordinary was occurring.

Cindy, the babysitter, immediately whipped out her cell after Miss Storme left, completely ignoring the twins and started chatting with her best friend about a party they had gone to the night before. Arabella and Nicolaos rolled their violet eyes. Typical. They both dearly wished that their mother was home: she was so much more fun than Cindy. Nic, bored, went to the nearby window and looked out, envious of the kids playing in the park below.

"Cindy?" He asked. "Can we go play in the park?"

Cindy paused long enough in her conversation to say, "Nope. We're staying here."

Arabella sighed. It was so boring when they had a babysitter! She glanced at the open window leading to the fire escape. Nic caught her look. 'No' he said with a look.

'its not like she'll notice' Arabella coaxed with her thoughts 'we'll be back before she sees and before mom gets home'

Nic looked at Cindy, who was ignoring them. 'fine' he agreed.

The kids quietly climbed through the window and began to descend the fire escape slowly. Without incident, they reached the pavement. Excited, they ran across the street to play.

Unfortunately, the car did not see them.


	5. the park

It was just Hidans luck to have been placed on a mission to the other world with Sasori, one of the most boring people he had ever known.

It was true that he loved leaving the base every now and again, but he would have preferred to stay there if he had known that sasori was going to be looking for freakin doll parts, no doubt for more puppets. If Sasori just worshiped Jashin, he wouldn't even need those stupid dolls to stay alive.

Hidan sighed and laid on a bench in front of an apartment complex. He mostly just wanted action right now, because when he didn't have any, his mind would begin to wander. To her.

He shook his head to banish the thought.

A flash of color down the apartment wall caught his attention. Glancing over, he could see two kids decending the fire escape. Intreguied, he sat up. They were doing rather well, he thought, even though they could only be around 5. They lightly jumped to the ground and ran across the street to the park.

That's when He saw the van.

It was speeding and the driver was texting. The driver didn't see the kids.

Without a moments hesitation, he flashed to the center of the street and grabbed the kids, tossing them to the grass and diving behind them. The driver hadn't even noticed what had happened and didn't slow down.

"Are you kids alright?" Hidan asked.

The little girl looked up. Hidan was shocked to see her violet eyes, quite rare in this world. "Oh, Yes!" She said. "Thank you so much!"

The little boy just looked at him with the same eyes. Hidan guessed that they might be siblings, maybe even twins.

"Why were you two climbing out of windows?" He asked them firmly.

The boy looked to his sister. "Well, uh-"

"Our mommy has to work and our sitter is just so boring." The girl told him. "We don't think she'll even notice that we're gone. We just wanted to play in the park."

Hidan sighed. Kids. Feeling uncommonly protective, he asked them, "Do either of you want something to drink? It might help if you're in shock."

"Our mommy says not to accept food from strangers." The boy informed him.

He smiled. "Smart woman. But to prove to you that I really don't mean to hurt you, you can watch me go over. I will not open the drinks, ok?"

The girl nodded. "That sounds alright. I'll have a dr. pepper, please!"

"Me too." Said the boy.

After fetching them their drinks, Hidan asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Arabella." The girl announced proudly.

"Nic."

"Those are nice names." Hidan responded politely.

"What's your name?" Arabella asked.

"I'm Hidan."

"That's cool!" Nic exclaimed.

Hidan just laughed. "Thanks, kid. You two should probably go back to your sitter; she's probably noticed that you're gone by now."

Right on cue, a panic stricken teen rushed out of the apartment. Arabella stood up on the bench. "Cindy!" She called. The teen looked over and with a cry, ran to the kids. As She hugged them, Arabella added. "This is Hidan. He's been watching us."

Cindy turned to Hidan. "Thank you so much!"

"It's really no big deal."

Nic's eyes were turned to the apartment building. "It's mommy!" He announced, pointing to a slender woman walking down the opposite sidewalk. The sitter and kids rushed over to her, but Hidan could only stare as the woman gave the kids a shining smile and picked them up.

By the time Melody cast her gaze over to the park, Hidan was gone.


	6. the apartment warning

After sending Cindy home, the kids and I went upstairs. "How was your day?" I asked them.

"It was fun!" Arabella said. "Cindy took us to play in the park!" Nic cast a surprised look at her and I smiled. There was something she wasn't telling me, but I wasn't going to press her.

"I'm glad you two had a good time." I said to them. "Aunt Nell is going to be coming over in a few minutes, and then we'll order pizza. Does that sound ok?" The kids chorused a yes.

After Nell came and gave the kids her presents, she pulled me over to the couch. "Spill."

I paused uncertainly. "You remember when I was kidnapped a few years back?"

"How could I forget? I was terrified for you."

I nodded. "Well, during that time, I became pregnant with Bella and Nic. I know that everyone was told that it was just a gang that kidnapped us, but that's not true." I took a deep breath. "Now, this is going to sound a bit insane. We actually had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Nell stared at me long and hard. "You're serious, aren't you?" When I nodded, she asked, "That man today, is he one of them?" Nod. "Oh my god…that would make him-"

"Yes, that man was Sasori of the Red sand." Nell looked shocked. "I know! It's crazy, but-"

At that moment the door bell rang. Answering, I saw it was the pizzaman with our pizza and something else. "Uh, are you Ms. Storme?"

"Yes, I am."

"This was left near your door, just thought I should give it to you." He handed me a gift wrapped package. I thanked him and payed for our pizza.

"I think this is for you two." I gave the twins the box. They squealed and tore it open. I took a card off the top. From H. with a number and an address written. "Kids, do you know who "H." is?"

"Oh, that's just a guy we talked to in the park today." Nic said nonchalantly. "He had eyes like us, too."

I froze. "He did."

"Yeah," Arabella said. "His name was Hidan, I think."

I dropped the card on the floor and took a few steps back, staggered. Oh my gods.

"Mel?" Nell took a step towards me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her for a moment. "He knows." I breathed.

"Who knows?"

I swallowed. "Hidan. Of the Akatsuki. Their father."

Nell's hands flew to her mouth. "Hidan?"

I covered my face with my hands before sinking down on the couch. "I had hoped this would never happen!" I told her, the kids ignoring us fully, delighted with toys that Hidan had gotten them. "I thought that he would never know about them! They don't need him! He doesn't even know them…Oh, what's going to happen?"

"First, relax. Nothing will happen. He sent them gifts, fine! But that doesn't mean that he'll ever see them again."

I nodded. "You're right." I said, brightening.

The rest of the evening, I spent with a fake smile on for the kids benefit, so they would have a good birthday. Around 10, the kids were asleep and Nell had just left. I gave a little sigh and turned around, right into a tall man in black.

I tried to scream, but his hand covered my mouth. Takashi Shiro looked down at me in amusement. "Hello, Darling." He purred in his deep voice. My eyes widened in shock. Slowly, he uncovered my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trembling.

"Perhaps I just wanted to see you." His eyes flashed. "Perhaps I wanted to warn you."

I scoffed. "Of what? The only thing I see wrong is you here."

"Really, dear?" He asked, grabbing my wrist and pushing me down on the couch. "I had thought, given our history, you would be more pleased to see me."

I squirmed underneath him. "Get off of me!" I said as loud as I dared to, not wanting to wake the kids.

"Tsk. Like that would really work." His face was dangerously close to mine. "Give me a kiss and I will get off." I closed my eyes tightly as he kissed me roughly. He gave me a quick lick on the cheek and removed himself.

I bolted off the couch. "What do you want, Shiro?"

He lounged easily on the couch. "So I hear Hidan is back?" He asked.

"Only for a second, that's it."

He stood up and circled me. "He will try to take them, you know. To train them."

I shook my head. "He wouldn't. He might not have many morals, but he won't take my kids."

"His kids, too, Darling."

"So? He wouldn't. I know that, at least."

Shiro shrugged. "Whatever you say, but don't say I didn't try to warn you. I was going to offer my services to protect them, but…"

I paused. "What's in it for you?"

He gave me a grin that haunted my nightmares. "What do you think?" His gold eyes scaned my body. "I'd say, same price as before?"

I stepped back. "Get. Out."

His grin disappeared, and with a snarl he said, "Suit yourself. But we both know that in the end, you'll take my offer. Like always."

The words made me take another step back. With a crash, he left the Apartment.

I gave a sigh of relief. I was free.

So I thought.


	7. the kidnapping

At midnight, my eyes flew open.

Something was wrong. I jumped out of bed and raced to the kids room. I tried the door. Locked.

"Arabella?" I called out, trying to keep hysteria out of my voice.

There was a crash from within and I could hear struggling. Panicked, I threw my weight at the unyielding door, once, twice, three times before it finally gave.

I rushed in in time to see a man poised at the window seal, ready to jump, my two darlings in his arms. I screamed and grabbed at him, but he jumped out before I could reach him. I ran to the window and looked out, searching for him, but he was gone.

I collapsed onto the floor, shaking with sobs. My hand brushed something cold. Wiping my eyes, I picked it up. It was a necklace, a circle with a triangle in the center. Jashins symbol. The symbol that Hidan wore around his neck. I threw it to the ground as I stood up and ran to where I had dropped his card to the kids.

There was an address on it, to a hotel. My resolve stiffened. I wanted my kids back.

I knocked on door 13 firmly. A few seconds later, a sleepy Hidan opened the door. Everything I had prepared to yell at him faded as I saw him. Instead of yelling at him like I had wanted to, I just started to sob.

"Melody?" He asked, looking at me in shock. I almost collapsed, but he caught me and pulled me gently inside. "What's wrong?"

I pushed myself away. "Where are they?" I demanded to know.

He looked confused. "Where are who?"

"The kids! My kids!" I sobbed harder. "OUR KIDS! I saw you take them! You left this!" I thrust the necklace at him.

He took it, looking surprised. "Melody." He said gently. "This isn't mine. See?" He pulled his necklace out from his shirt.

"B-but, who else would take them?" I asked. "Wouldn't you take them so you could train them?"

"What the fuck in Jashin are you talking about?"

"Shiro said-"

Hidan, who had been in the middle of turning away, froze. "Shiro?" He asked.

"Well, yes! He said that-"

He spun towards me. "And you would believe something Shiro said?"

"It's not like I could believe you! And shiro was the one who sent us back the first time-"

Hidan's eyes widened. "Shiro sent you back?"

I nodded. "You didn't love me! That entire week you ignored me and Deidara broke Claire's heart!"

Hidan turned away and punched the decorative couch before sinking into it.

I approached him slowly. "Hi-dan?"

He looked up at me, disbelief in his eyes. "Melody Storme. I was gone the week before you left. The entire week. Deidara was gone too. Didn't you get my note?"

"What note?

"I left it on the bed."

I shook my head slowly, ideas forming in my head. "There was no note. And there were people who most certainly looked like you guys."

"Takashi Shiro." Hidan spat. "His group is made fully out of Shape-shifters." My hand flew to my mouth. "He fooled you, Mel."

"Oh my god!" I shook all over, remembering what the price was to get us back to this world. "He did all that just to-? With me?"

"What with you?" He asked. I sat next to Hidan, my face in my hands. With sudden realization, Hidan flew to his feet. "That bastard! I bet you anything that he took the kids. Just to make you hate me again. But what was in it for him this time?" He paced.

"I think you know." I mumbled. "He offered his assistance again for the same price. I refused."

"So he took them." Hidan glowered. "We will get them back to you, Melody. The akatsuki will get them."

My head snapped up. "I have to do this! They need me."

"What if he took them in the hopes that you would go after them? Huh? What then? You would be playing right into his hands again."

I mulled this over. "Fine, but I'm coming with you if you go."

"Fine."

"And I have a few people who need to come too."

Hidan looked quizzical. "Who?"


	8. the plan

As hidan called in "recruitments" (his word, not mine), I headed back to the Apartment and called Claire.

"Claire." I said as soon as she answered the phone. "I need your help."

"Mel, it is three a.m., what could you possibly need? I work, you know, and I can't just drop everything."

"I also know that with the hours you work, you can't possibly be working right now."

"I most certainly am!"

I shut my eyes tightly. "Claire, please tell me that was a joke."

"Nope, lil sis!"

I took a firm grip on the phone. "What have I told you about talking on the phone while diffusing a bomb?"

"Beats me. So how are the kids?"

"Gone." I said bluntly. "They've been kidnapped. That's why I need your help."

There was a pause on the other end and for a moment, I thought our connection had been lost. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," was all she said before hanging up.

My next call was to Nell. She wasn't happy at being woken up, but she agreed to come over. As soon as they both arrived, I filled them in on what was happening. Claire's eyes filled with tears when I told her how we had been fooled all those years ago. Claire and Nell were both eager to help.

Right after I finished, there was a soft knock on the door as Hidan entered, flanked by Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. As soon as Claire say Deidara, she ran into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

Itachi gave a slight cough. "I thought we were here for a mission?"

Sasori spread a map out on the coffee table. Pointing to an area, he said, "This is where our base is in our world. Over here-" he pointed to an area further away. "Is where Takashi Shiro makes his base."

Atop the land map, he placed building plans. This is the base-" he began

"So it has four towers, a general concentric ring defense system?" Nell interrupted.

He looked at her in confusion. "How do you-"

"I'm an architect." She explained. "I studied medieval plans. This is a classic fortress, much like Harlech Castle, except with a cover over the courtyard. For training, I assume?" Sasori nodded and she continued. "Of course, he'll probably have a deeper underground area than normal; he wouldn't have put that in the plans, it's too important."

"Yes." Sasori admitted.

"How many guards will he have patrolling?" Hidan asked.

"Around 50."

Deidara smiled. "A diversion, hm? I can do that, yeah."

Nell shook her head as Itachi said, "That's too risky. If we place a bomb, they will know that we are coming."

Deidara looked crestfallen. "Don't worry." I said. "We'll make sure you get to blow something up."

Itachi nodded. "That would be a good way to get us out of there. A wall or even just a distraction."

"How do we get in?" I asked.

Hidan, sasori and Deidara shared a look that made my stomach drop. "It's too dangerous for you." Itachi told me.

"They are my kids!" I snapped. "It's my fault that they're in there!"

"No, It's not." Claire said gently. "But I don't want you in there, either. I don't think it's safe."

"Which is why none of you ladies will be going."

Nell, Claire and I shouted our outrage. Hidan held up his palms. "It will be too dangerous. But we are trained and you're not."

I shot a glance at Claire and Nell. They both gave me small nods. "Well, we are going whether you like it or not. We are going with or without you." I stood up tall. "And if you tie us up here, it will be just as dangerous; we'd be vulnerable."

Hidan narrowed his eyes slightly. "No."

"I really hate to tell you this, but we are going." I said. "I have to save them, Hidan. Arabella and Nicolaos need me. I can't just wait here like some good little girl. I have to do something."

After a long pause, Hidan sighed. "I give in. You can all come." He gave Itachi a sideways glance. "But you will be near us, understand? No going off on your own." I nodded.

"Very well." Itachi said. "We leave at noon tomorrow."


	9. Meeting

Nic felt so alone in this dark place. His tears had been used up hours ago and he was growing more afraid in this room. He could hear Arabella's breathing, but she hadn't yet woken up. Or she had and he didn't know it. A guard came and put food next to them. Starved, he grabbed a roll and stuffed it into his mouth.

He heard a small cough. "Nic?" Bella's voice asked, trembling.

He reached out for her, grabbing where he thought her hand was. "I'm here, Bells."

"Where are we?"

"I-I don't know." His voice cracked with grief.

"Where's Mommy?"

He squeezed her hand. "I don't know, but she's coming. I just know."

"Yeah." Nic pushed a roll in her hand. "Nic, what happened?"

He shook his head, a useless gesture in the dark. "I don't know. All I remember is waking up and seeing a man grabbing you. I tried to help you but he knocked me out. I think Mom was pounding at our door."

After a moment of silence, Arabella said, "At least we're together."

"Yeah." He agreed.

The door opened, sending blinding light into the small room. A tall figure loomed above them. The man then flipped a light switch outside the door, turning the light on inside. The man looked a little older than Mommy, had long black hair and yellow eyes. He crouched down in front of the kids. "Hello." The man said pleasantly. "How are you two?"

"Where are we?" Nic demanded to know.

The man laughed. "How cute. You think that I'm going to answer that."

"Who are you?" Arabella piped up.

"Ah, I am Takashi Shiro, sweetie. You must be Arabella. And your annoying brother is Nicolaos, I believe?"

"What do you want, Mr. Shiro?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Why, I just wanted to see you two. And I need you two to get what I want."

"You shouldn't have taken us." Nic said. "Our Mommy is going to be very upset with you."

"Yes, yes. I bet she will. But she's going to have to play by my rules if she wants you back. Alive, that is."

"She's coming for us." Arabella told him. "Right now."

Takashi tweaked her nose. "That's what I'm counting on, little one."


	10. going after them

I slept only until 8 the next morning, maybe three hours of sleep. The guys had made us girls take the bed while they slept on the floor, so when I opened the door, I almost stepped on Deidara. I quietly crept over them to the kitchen, where I began to make breakfast for everyone. Claire joined me as I finished making toast and she began to make sandwiches for the journey ahead. We worked in silence as we made the meals.

The crackling of eggs soon woke the others up. Nell, rubbing sleep from her blue eyes, poured everyone coffee as I served breakfast. The entire time we were quiet, it was so eerie. We even washed up, got dressed and packed light bags in complete silence.

As Nell, Claire and I exited the bedroom in easy to wear clothes, the guys were waiting for us by the door. We left at 11, an hour earlier than we had expected. They took us to an abandoned building on the other side of town. Inside, I could see the same diagram that Takashi had made to send us back to this world. With a deep breath, I stepped into the diagram.

Within seconds, we were in a forest with tall trees.

I was back.

"Get on my back." Hidan instructed. I did so. He took a running start before jumping up into the trees. Hidan ran quickly; I could only feel the wind in my face, but couldn't really see anything. Well, I could see the others, who were going as fast as us. Claire was riding with Deidara while Nell had caught a ride with Sasori. Itachi quickly jumped in front to lead the way.

I pressed my face into Hidans back, just breathing in his scent. A moment later, Nell called to me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"So what's the plan?"

I smiled grimly. "Go in and cause hell is what I'd like to say, but we have to be quiet about this. Maybe knock off a guard or two, break the perimeter and sneak in. after that, we have to find where he is keeping Arabella and Nic."

"That's all?" Claire asked.

Deidara laughed. "You make it sound so easy, hm. It's going to be more difficult than it seems."

"I know." I said, not telling them my alternate plan, the one that I would have to use if things didn't go according to plan.

We reached our waitsite a little before dusk, carefully staking out the surrounding area before putting our bags down. We didn't dare start a fire for fear that the smoke would alert Shiro to our presence. As we waited, Claire and Diedara constructed explosives and smoke bombs while Nell pointed to them which locations would be best to detonate for structural destruction. Sasori tinkered a bit with his current puppet in use, making sure that it was functioning properly, whereas Itachi, to all appearances, looked like he was fast asleep. I quietly sat at the base of a tree, just thinking.

If we successfully got the kids back, then either we would have to go into the protection of the Akatsuki, or risk being the victims of another attack. If we didn't, then we would have to attempt again, or bargin with Shiro. Of course, that was a last resort. The best idea would be to kill Shiro, or maim him, and then get the kids out of there. Shiro would be expecting that though, and probably will have the kids with him.

"What is it?" Hidan asked me, sitting by me without a sound.

I shook my head. "There are so many ways that this could go wrong. I don't want anyone here to get hurt."

He picked up my hand and kissed my fingertips. "We'll get them back, don't worry. And then we can all just sit down at your house and talk about…things."

I tilted my head and kissed him softly. "I don't think we'll have to discuss anything." I told him. "Bella and Nic need their dad. And so do I."

He kissed me again. "I've missed you so much, Melody." Just holding each other, we waited until the sun went down.

And then it was time to go.


	11. going in

When it was dark enough, we all changed into ninja clothing, with the black pants, shirts, boots and fish netted sleeves.

We crept into the clearing, keeping low so the tall grass would cover our forms. Slowly, we made our way up to the eastern wall of the fortress, pressing ourselves against the buildings walls. Using chakara, Itachi, nell, sasori, Claire, Deidara, Hidan and I were able to run up the wall. Once over, we rolled onto the roofing and down a removable cover to the training area. So far, we had been very lucky to have not seen any guards. I gave a nod to Claire and Deidara, who ran off to strategically place their bombs, leaving smoke bombs for the rest of us.

"We need to split the search. Keep in touch with the mics." Itachi said in a low whisper. He ran to the front wing, his powers allowing him to be practically invisible.

Sasori took Nell's hand and the two of them ran off, leaving hidan and me in the courtyard. Together, we ran into the wing that was left. We carefully checked rooms for signs of the kids, but we couldn't find any. Concerned, we pushed deeper into the fortress. Soon, we reached a fork. Hidan looked at me. "No, we're staying together."

"Hidan." I begged. "we have to split."

"Out of the question."

"I promise to stay in touch with the mics."

"It's too dangerous! What if Shiro is down there?"

"Then I know you'll come to get me." Hidan glared at me, frustrated.

"If you see anything at all, you will mic me, understand?" I nodded. "Good." Giving me a last quick kiss, he flew down his hall.

I slowly walked down the corridor, not liking how dark and quiet the place was. We should have run into guards by now.

I reached a stairwell. "Hidan." I murmered. "This leads down. That's probably where he's keeping them."

Itachi's voice reached my ears. "You both split up? Are you insane, Hidan?"

"Hidan is near." I promised. "I know that you guys are fast, so he would be here in a heartbeat."

"Get back to Hidan, Melody." Sasori warned.

"Buzz off, Sasori. I'm fine."

"Melody-" He warned.

"Relax, Sasori." Hidan said. "I'm going to her."

As promised, he reappeared at my side. "Happy?" I asked.

Sasori sighed. "Never."

Hidan and I went to the dungeon level, a cold place. I could hear sniffles in a corner. Excited, I ran to the sound to see Nic crouching against the wall.

"Nic!" I cried, kneeling to hug him. "Where's your sister?"

"Mr. Shiro separated us. I think she's upstairs."

I turned to hidan. "Go upstairs and find her. I'll follow with Nic."

Unhappy, he actually did what I told him. I turned back to Nic. "Everything's going to be alright now, ok?"

Nic smiled strangely. "You're right, mommy." As I turned to follow hidan, Nic stopped me. "Mommy, that's the wrong way."

"What?"

"This place changes direction a lot. The stair would have moved by the time we got there. It's this way." He stood and walked the opposite direction.

Confused, I caught up to him. "Hunny, I think we really ought to go the other way."

He shook his head. "No, we shouldn't. We should go this way." Casually, he asked, "How many people do you have here?"

"Seven."

"Aren't you guys wearing mics? Why haven't you contacted the others?"

I was perturbed by his question. "We're too far underground to get a signal."

I couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded odd, like he was smiling. "That's too bad."

I stopped and turned to look the way we had come. "Nic, we're too far away from where we should be. We're going the wrong way."

Turning to look at my son, I found myself looking into a tall man. Before I could run, Takashi Shiro grabbed my hair and yanked me towards him. "Trust me." He said, laughing. "This is the right way."


	12. the choice

Takashi spoke into a radio. "Kill the six intruders." He said calmly.

I couldn't breathe. Takashi turned his attention back to me, smiling. Ripping off my mic, he said, "You won't be needing that anymore, Darling."

I could see now that Nic wasn't down here. "What have you done to them?" I asked.

He began dragging me by my hair down the hall. "They're fine, I assure you. And will continue to be until you do anything that displeases me."

We reached a dark cell, where he threw me to the ground. "What do you want?" I cried as he slammed the cell closed.

"Really, sweet." He purred. "I would think it plain to see." He leaned in close. "I have just had my 29th birthday, you see. I think it's time that I begin to produce some heirs to my legacy. And I have chosen you to carry them."

I backed into the corner. "You're insane. Get some other girl. I won't let you touch me."

"Yes, I thought you might say that. And that is why I have a little deal. I will let your friends and kids go, if you consent to stay here."

My eyes filled with tears. "You're lying."

He grinned. "Not at all. I'll prove it." He took the radio out. "Have you found the intruders?"

"yes sir. Permission to kill?"

"Denied. Show them the way out and give them the children as well. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

He slid the radio into his pocket. "Well?" he asked me. I weighed everything else. This had been my alterative plan, but it looks like this had been Shiro's plan after all. I nodded, hiding my face in my knees. "Good." He said. He opened the door to the cell and roughly dragged me up and out. He took me to a well furnished room and left me there.

"This is my room." He told me. "Tonight, I think I'll let you be alone, to get to know your new home."

He left me there. Sobbing, I threw myself on the bed.


	13. Who are you?

When they arrived at the apartment, Deidara slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn!" Claire put a hand on his shoulder, tears silently streaming down her face. The kids looked at the adults around them.

"Where's mommy?" Nic asked.

Then even Nell couldn't keep her composure and began to sob.

Hidan looked down at the twins, a look of sadness in his eyes, but also determination. With sudden impulse, he leaned down and hugged his kids tightly. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm going to go get her."

Sasori looked at Hidan like he had grown a second head. "Are you insane?" he hissed. "Shiro is never going to let you get that far."

"Who will go save her then?" Hidan demanded. "Huh? I HAVE to save her. I have to."

Arabella looked up at the man before her. "Who ARE you?" She asked.

Hidan ruffled her hair. "I'm your father," He said with a smile before walking out.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! College is tough, but thank you all for sticking with me! I love you all!**


	14. for me

As Takashi had promised, I was left alone that night. In the morning, a maid opened the door and presented me with a tray of food. I ate quickly as she made a bath for me.

I was momentarily confused at the bath, but realized that Shiro probably wanted me to be clean when we…

When I was clean, I was shoved into a really poufy and tight dress. I wanted to cry again, but I remained strong. I would not shed tears in front of the maid. Finally she left and I was able to collapse on my knees. Wiping away a stray tear, I explored my prison, looking for anything to fight with. I noticed that Shiro had been thorough and had not left a single knife in his room. But I did find a hat pin. Small, but better than nothing.

When lunch came around, The door opened again and I looked up, expecting to see the maid again with food. But my eyes widened as I took in the form of Takashi Shiro gazing down at me, a smile spreading across his lips. I jumped to my feet as he came towards me and tried to slip around him. A very stupid idea, I remembered as he caught me around my waist. "Not so fast!" he laughed, pulling me into him.

I shoved the hat pin into his hand and was rewarded with the release of his hand. I bolted towards the door, my fingers brushing the doorknob before I was pulled back. He scooped me up and dropped me on the bed. His hand was bleeding, but he didn't seem fazed by it. "I didn't see that coming," he admitted, pulling me under his form. "But you should know me better than that, Darling. I always-" he gripped my hands above my head, "get what I want."

Treacherous tears filled my eyes. "Please…" I begged. "Please let me go!"

He laughed and began kissing my neck. "hmmm. No, I don't think I will."

I writhed beneath him, but the sheets were too silky to create enough friction for escape. His hot breath was on my neck and his hands trailed across my body. He reached the lace ties on the dress and started to fumble with them. After a moment, he gave up, pulled a kunai out and slashed through them. I tried to curl up to hide my exposed breasts, but he adjusted me so I could not. He began to kiss my chest roughly, leaving bite marks and drawing blood. I began to sob and he slapped me. "Shut up, Melody." He hissed, "relax and I might not be so rough. You might actually enjoy this."

I tried to stop my tears, but it was useless. He wasn't Hidan. He never could be hidan.

Suddenly the door burst open. And there he stood. Silver haired, purple eyes and really, really REALLY pissed off.

"Hid-!" I cried out, before Takashi covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a couple in their room?" Takashi said with a mocking sneer.

Hidan growled. "Get your fucking hands off her!" He jumped over and pulled Takashi off of me. I took a deep breath and ran to the corner farthest from Takashi.

Takashi looked over at me leisurely, drawing a sword. "Don't worry, dear. As soon as I deal with this intruder, we'll continue where we left off."

Hidan looked at him with venom in his eyes. "You will never touch her again." He promised, drawing a kunai. I wondered why he wasn't using his scythe but realized it was most likely because of the size of the room. They sprang at each other with intent to kill, no holding back.

For a split second, I could see Takashi preform a weird hand motion before striking Hidan in the chest. A blue glow flashed in the room before disappearing. Takashi smiled sinisterly. "How does it feel to be a mortal now?" he asked. I gasped. I hadn't been afraid for Hidan before because he couldn't die. Now he could. Takashi thrust his sword at Hidans heart

"NO!" I sprang up and jumped in front of the two fighters. Hidan held back his blow, Takashi did not.

I was shorter than hidan, so the sword did not pierce my heart, but my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as Takashi stared at me and I slowly pulled out his blade before dropping to the ground. Hidan caught me and laid me gently on the floor. Then, without a second thought, he turned around and stabbed Takashi. "Go to hell, Bastard." He spat and Takashi limply fell, dead.

I laid on the ground, pain coursing through my body. I held my hand to Hidan and he gripped it tightly. "you came…"

"Course I did!" He gently touched my face. "I need you, Melody."


	15. Fin

**Well, everyone, this is the final chapter. I really really hope you enjoyed the love tale of Melody and Hidan and I just wanted to thank all my dedicated fans for their support. I apologize for the short chapters, but college has been super busy! Go University of Montana! **

**And thanks again!**

_When is she going to wake up?_

_Relax, hm. Melody's going to be fine._

"nugh." I slowly opened my eyes, the ceiling above me blurry and waaayyy too bright. I blinked a few times to adjust. _Where am I_?

"Melody!" I turned towards the voice and saw my sister and Deidara standing above me.

"Claire?" I asked, still groggy. "where am I?"

She laughed. "Can't recognize your own apartment? She teased.

I looked around. I _was _in my apartment, in my bed, to be precise. "oh." I said lamely. "My bad."

I tried to sit up, but a staggering pain shot through my shoulder like lightning. As I winced, I looked to my left shoulder to see it completely wrapped in bandages. I stared hard. _What was this?_ And then I remembered.

Takashi had stabbed me, after I had stepped in front of Hidan. And then Hidan had….

"Where's Hidan?" I asked. "Where are the Kids?"

Claire gently pushed me so I was laying down again. "Rest, Mel. The kids are fine. They're in the park with their father."

I smiled when she said the word father. "Good. I want them to get to know each other." I admitted. "They need him."

"And I need you." I looked towards the door at the familiar voice.

"Hidan!" I breathed. There he was, tall and beautiful and wearing surprisingly normal clothes. He smiled at me. Behind him, two little heads poked out. I opened my arms. "Doesn't mom get a hug?" I asked.

Arabella and Nic ran to my side and gave me a hug, a very gentle one. "Mommy," Arabella said. "When will you get better?"

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Soon, dear. Very soon."

"Good!" nic said. "Cuz, Hid- I mean dad, was worried."

Hidan shot him a mock hurt look. "you little traitor." He whispered. "That was a secret!" Nic giggled and hugged him. I gave a small laugh at how perfectly at ease the kids were with him. Our kids.

"Your mom needs to rest." Claire told them. "I'll make sure she comes out for dinner, but you guys should go."

I gave Bella and Nic a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." I said softly as they left my room. Hidan looked back with a content smile on his face and closed the door.

XXX

For the next few days, I didn't leave my room much. I was still trying to regain my strength. Thanks to Itachi, my injury healed faster than it would have normally and soon I was able to move it with a lot less pain. There would always be pain there, Itachi told me, but I would be able to at least function.

The kids made pictures to help me get better. Pictures of us going to the park and me in bed. And a lot with Hidan in them. Every time I saw these, I would be filled with happiness. But also a little despair.

After all, Hidan and I had not talked about what would happen when I was fully healed.

But that was answered soon enough.

two weeks after I had been rescued and the kids went to bed, Hidan came to say goodnight.

"How does it feel?" he asked, gently touching my wound.

I rotated my arm slowly. "It feels fine," I said. "I can move it and not be in constant pain."

He chuckled. "Like you would admit it, anyways."

"Well, one of us has to be tough." I remarked.

His smile made my pain go away. "I guess that's true." He stood up, ready to go. "Goodnight, Melody."

"Wait." He turned back to me. "Hidan, I…Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, I can sleep on the couch, I guess."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not on the couch, idiot. Here, with me."

He slowly walked back over and laid beside me. "What's wrong?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Hidan, I don't want to lose you again." I said, deciding to go straight to the point. "I CAN'T lose you again." A tear slid down my cheek. "I can't, and the kids can't, and I don't care what I have to do but, I won't-."

Hidan stopped my babbling with a kiss. "You don't ever have to." He assured me. "I will always be here with you and the kids." He stroked my face. "I can't lose you either, Melody. I need you."

I smiled through my joyful tears. "I need you, too. If I ever lost you…Hidan. I love you."

Hidan got off the bed and knelt. "I know this is five years too late, but…" he pulled out a simple diamond ring, the stone the color of his eyes. "Melody Storme, will you marry me?"

Without saying a word, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Ahhh! Broke my heart to write that last chapter. I hope I'm not alone in wishing Melody and Hidan a very happy life together.**


End file.
